muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppets.go.com
Muppets.go.com is the current official website for those muppets currently owned by the Walt Disney Company (Primarily, the muppets from the The Muppet Show & Bear in the Big Blue House). The website requires the use of a javascript-enabled web browser that has a Flash plugin. Teaser Countdown Clock Before the website was open to the public, visitors to the website address would see a countdown clock. After waiting for a few seconds, a live-action Muppet character would appear & briefly speak. When the initial countdown expired, it was extended for a few days for reasons yet unexplained. Current Website The current website is split into twelve (12) different areas, which can be accessed by way of a map. The overall website theme is that of a fictional Hollywood movie studio dedicated to the Muppets. Areas 1 & 2 - Main Gate & The Newsstand These two areas are synonymous with one another. Upon your first arrival, Kermit appears & welcomes you to the website. This area is also used to advertise the latest projects involving the Muppets. These projects currently include : * Muppets Wizard of Oz * Season One of The Muppet Show on DVD * From the Balcony Accessing the Newsstand will show you a new screen of Kermit holding a remote control next to a television screen filled with the latest sightings or appearances of muppet merchandise or the Muppets themselves. Area 3 - Club Mayhem This area has one Flash-enabled activity called "The Remix Game." Area 4 - Central Casting This area is the office of Sam the Eagle with interactive pictures hanging on the walls. You can also read humorous biographies of several main Muppet characters from a file cabinet. Area 5 - El Capitan Theatre Presently, there are two activities here. The first activity is a comedy routine by Fozzie Bear called Fozzie's Bear With Me Comedy Tour where the user can select which jokes he tells. The second activity is called Statler & Waldorf : Curmudgeons at Large, that has Statler & Waldorf heckling various currently-available products. Area 6 - Muppet Stuff Upon arrival, you are greeted by a brief live-action clip of Miss Piggy. The area is modelled after a typical store. Here, you can download screensavers, "wallpaper" (background images for you desktop), AIM icons & desktop themes. Area 7 - Miss Piggy's Trailer This area is the inside of Miss Piggy's movie trailer. Miss Piggy appears for a brief live-action clip. There are no interactive games but the area itself has several interactive elements including humorous notes scattered around & an interactive closet. Area 8 - Soundstage There are three distinct areas here : Gonzo's stunt game, The FX Lab (an interactive game featuring Bunsen Honeydew & Beaker as well as a small section promoting the TV-movie Muppet's Wizard of OZ. Gonzo greets you with a brief live-action clip. * Gonzo's Stunt Game is a variant of the "artillery" game - You must propel Gonzo into a container of water using speed & angle of trajectory. * The FX Lab is a variant of the classic boardgame "Mastermind" - You must correctly place in sequence four out of six possible colors so that a coffee machine can make a cup of coffee that doesn't cause Beaker any harm. * The section promoting the TV-movie Muppet's Wizard of OZ merely goes to a subsection of the website that promotes the sale of the DVD. This subsection can be accessed elsewhere as well. Area 9 - Studio Lounge This area is the "arcade" of the entire website, featuring all the interactive games currently available. There are also two additional interactive games not found elsewhere - Muppet Meteors & Four Arm Pepe Game. * Muppet Meteors is a top-scrolling arcade game where the player must destroy incoming asteroids (not unlike the classic arcade game "Asteroids"). * Four Arm Pepe Game is a variant on the classic con game "Three-Card Monte," where a street dealer shuffles three cards & the player must pick which out of the cards is the Ace. In the case of this game, there are five cards. Unlike the con game, this game gives you a chance of actually winning. Area 10 - Swedish Chef's Kitchen This entire area (a kitchen) consists of one game - Smackee-de-Snackee. It is a variant on the classic coin arcade game "Whack-A-Mole," where a player would take a mallet & attempt to smack automated 'moles' appearing out of holes. In the case of this game, various fruits & vegetables appear out of various areas of the kitchen. Area 11 - Muppet Records This area is currently not available, simply saying, "Coming soon." Area 12 - Muppets on DVD This is a gateway area to go to the various subsections of the websites featuring the latest commercially-available DVDs featuring the Muppets. It re-uses the El Capitan Theatre setting. Differences with Muppetworld.com The main artistic difference between muppets.go.com & it's predecessor, Muppetworld.com, is that muppets.go.com currently uses a lot more live-action Muppet footage & pictures then Muppetworld.com ever did. Muppetworld.com relied more on rendered drawings of the muppets. However, Muppetworld.com integrated it's then-current latest project, Muppets from Space, into it's website more thoroughly then muppets.go.com has with it's latest project, Muppets Wizard of Oz. Links Official Website of the Walt Disney Muppets